virtuefandomcom-20200214-history
The Most Popular V
The Most Popular V&V Character was a poll contest hosted by NathanielCoran on the OoC thread between 23 November and 10 December 2015. The premise behind the contest was that every notable character in V&V up to that point in time would be randomly pitted against each other in an effort to find the community's favourite. Polls were held on a daily basis using google forms to collect data. Final Results Pool & Starting Brackets 104 characters were chosen to fill the 4 starting brackets, with the intention of whittling down to a top 16 'Winners' Bracket'. In order to make numbers even, several character were exempted from the polls, mostly characters that never appeared or only made short appearances before the member portraying them went inactive. On top of this, six randomly chosen characters in each bracket received a bye from the first round to ensure that the final few rounds would contain even numbers. Bracket A Bracket B Bracket C Bracket D Part One - Starting Brackets - Round One - Round Two - Quarterfinals All quarterfinal winners advanced to the Winners' Bracket - Semifinals - Finals & Third Place Part Two - Losers' Bracket In order to give a fair chance to characters who might have just had bad luck, a Losers' Bracket was created, with the intention of the top 8 losers to advance and face off against the top 8 winners in the final bracket. In order to make the numbers work, 16 characters were played through a qualification round. After this, characters would be played against each other with losers from each round of the starting brackets filling in when the numbers matched. - Preliminary Eight Winners advanced to Losers' Bracket round one. Losers were eliminated from the contest. - Round One Round one losers vs round two losers. Losers were eliminated from the contest - Round Two Winners advanced to face losers from starting brackets quarterfinals. Losers were eliminated from the contest - Round Three Losers' bracket round two winners vs starting bracket quarterfinal losers. Losers were eliminated from the contest - Round Three Winners advanced to Final Bracket to face Winner's Bracket top 8. Losers were eliminated from the contest. - Quarterfinals Brackets were merged into one for this round onwards. - Semifinals - Finals & Third Place Part Three - Winners' Bracket The top 4 characters from each of the starting brackets were seeded against each other in the Winners' Bracket, with 1st place characters facing 4th place, and 2nd place characters facing 3rd place. - Round One Winners ensured a spot in the Final Bracket to face Losers' Bracket top 8. Losers were eliminated from the contest. - Quarterfinals - Semifinals - Finals & Third Place Part Four - Final Bracket The last stage of the contest to determine the final winner. Top 8 from both Winners' and Losers' Brackets qualified. - Round One Winners' Bracket vs Losers' Bracket. - Quarterfinals - Semifinals - Grand Final Bonus Awards Various categories were also selected as extra awards, most relying on statistics from throughout the polls. - The Consistency Award This award was given to the character with the highest average votes through the entire contest. Winner: The Warlock (8.33 votes average) Runner-Up: '''Starlass (8.23) '''Third Place: Felix Norwood (8.00) - Condolences Award This award was given to the character with the highest average votes that did '''not' qualify for the final bracket.'' Winner: The Warlock (8.33 votes average) Runner-Up: Felix Norwood (8.00) Third Place: Hunter (7.83) - Hero Award This award was given to the character with the highest average votes with the 'hero' alignment. Winner: The Warlock (8.33 votes average) Runner-Up: Starlass (8.23) Third Place: The Knight (7.38) - Neutral Award This award was given to the character with the highest average votes with the 'neutral' alignment. Winner: '''Felix Norwood (8.00 votes average) '''Runner-Up: Kay (7.89) Third Place: La Mirage (7.85) - Villain Award This award was given to the character with the highest average votes with the 'villain' alignment. Winner: Inferno (7.00) Runner-Up: Snowflake (6.83) Third Place: Acchilleus (6.50) - Underdog Award This award was given to the character who most exceeded original expectation in terms of final placement, as decided upon by a committee of NathanielCoran, CynicalJoker and iCaramelBird. Winner: Typhoon Runner-Up: The Broker Third Place: Compound - Comeback Award This award was given to the character that placed the highest by the end of the contest that was eliminated in their first match. Winner: The Harvester (bye Starting Bracket round 1, eliminated round 2; final placement 5-8th) Runner-Up: Bloodstream (eliminated Starting Bracket round 1, final placement 9th-16th) - Popular Poster Award This award was given to the RP member with the highest average votes across all characters they currently or have in the past portrayed. Winner: '''Jaminx (6.57 votes average) '''Runner-Up: Arla (6.36) '''Third Place: '''CynicalJoker (6.22) -Category:Miscellaneous